The overall objective of this SBIR project is to develop a novel oxygen source for use in emergency or portable ventilatory support devices. In this solid electrolyte process, advantage is taken of the fact that O-2 ions will transfer through certain ceramic oxides when driven by a voltage. In the phase I project, the basic feasibility of this novel oxygen source was firmly established. The investigators were able to fabricate and test the key components of an oxygen generating device and were able to construct an operating initial prototype. Their data show that oxygen can be precisely produced at controlled, adjustable flow and power consumption rates that are appropriate for use on personal ventilator systems.